mufandomcom-20200214-history
List of races open to players
This is a list of races open to players. New players can create characters that are members of one of these races. * Castori: Bear-like psionic engineers and scientists, native to the home trees of their heavily forested world of Castor. They are fond of sweets and the thrill of the hunt. Inventors of the instantaneous (and sometimes unpredictable) teleportal that makes getting around the known worlds much easier. * Centauran: Once known as strict pacifists, these crystalline jellyfish-like beings have shown their capacity for hostility. Those of the homeworld are suspicious of the unenlightened rest of the galaxy, but curious enough to send researchers snooping around from time to time. They are without specific gender. Each Centauran gives birth to an offspring every seven years. * Demarian: Noble and proud, these felinoids once dominated a desert world called Demaria. Now, their mighty cities and palaces lie in ruins and the survivors of the species, most of whom traveled aboard Sanctuary to escape the Kretonian invasion, are rebuilding their culture in places like New Alhira. * G'ahnli: The G'ahnli are a race of telepathic piscinoids living peaceful lives of profitable commerce beneath the waters of G'ahnlo. Their interstellar vessels are full of salt water for their comfort. When outside their ships, they travel in large hovering aquariums known as hovertanks. * Human: Denizens primarily of the undersea colonies of decimated Earth and terraformed Mars, humans have been through difficult times during the past few centuries. First, Kretonian conquest. Then, the multiverse rift crisis. And then the Moebius Effect, which switched out alternate versions of Earth, Mars and Luna for a time. Over time, many humans have become distrustful of aliens and outsiders because of the roles they played in the disasters that befell mankind's homeworld. * Lunite: Descendants of the 22nd Century Specialists who revolted against their human masters and achieved civil rights and won a homeworld in the form of Luna. They often exhibit some aspect of their ancestors' genetically instilled tendencies, from a need to keep things clean to a heightened sense of their surroundings. * Odarite: Insectoid cousins of the Mekke, they lack psionic powers, but are far more prevalent in the galaxy thanks in large part to that. The only females in the Odarite culture are queens who dominate hive cities. The rest are males, who serve either as drones for the queens or merchants and warriors in the Odarite Merchants Guild. * Qua: Descendants of Native American colonists who settled on Quaquan. A deeply spiritual people with close ties to the land and nature in general. They believe in the wisdom of their elders. * Sivadian: Descendants of human colonists who settled on Sivad. These folks aren't afraid to tamper with their genetic makeup - especially now that there's no overriding military force with the means to tell them to stop it. * Theorian: Packs of agile, psionic felinoids that dwell in the mountainous regions of Demaria; in the wake of the Kretonian occupation of the planet, they became the dominant life form on the planet, and are more numerous than the citizens of both newly established colonies even today -- still, they are rarely seen outside the forests and jungles at the foot of the Stubtooth Mountains. * Timonae: Still a rather free-living race with a knack for gambling and troublemaking, these cousins of the Mystics still abide on the planet Antimone. Many were imprisoned in Kretonian slave camps during the occupation, but the Timonae persevered, and welcomed the day the Nall came to crush their captors. * Ungstiri: Rough and tumble denizens of the last remaining chunk of a planet known centuries ago as Youngster. First, it got blown into three pieces by the Nall. The settlers, descendants of Eurasian colonists, stuck with it and made a home among the ruins. Then it was blown up again by the Nall, after the Kretonians made one of the larger chunks their headquarters. * Vollistan Light Singer: Denizens of the planet Vollista, these luminescent cousins of the Mystics and Timonae who once served as interrogators for the Nall - and, eventually, the Kretonians - now keep primarily to themselves within the caves of their homeworld. * Ydahri: A newt-like race from the planet Ydahr. Like their distant cousins, the G'ahnli, they are fond of trade, but will often seek to give their customer the most benefit as opposed to giving it to themselves. * Zangali: The Zangali are tall, warm-blooded reptiloids with a wide stubborn streak and a strict code of honor. They come from the planet Grimlahd, and are cousins of a reptiloid race known as the Grimlahdi. They have come into conflict with the Grimlahdi several times, especially at times when the Grimlahdi have bowed to the authority of the Nall against the best interests of the Zangali. Although quick-tempered and disinclined to become fluent in alien languages, most Zangali do not fit the common misconception that they are dumb. *